It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!
It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! is the twenty-second Wiggles video. It is the remake of Wake Up Jeff!, which was released a decade earlier. It is the fourth remake video after Here Comes The Big Red Car. Song List #We Like to Say Hello #Henry's Underwater Big Band (Wiggly Animation) #Having Fun at the Beach #Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) #Wake Up Jeff! #Bucket Of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar #Romp Bomp A Stomp #A Frog Went A Walking (Wiggly Animation) #Take a Trip Out on the Sea #Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) #We're Playing A Trick On The Captain #Have A Happy Birthday Captain #I Can Do So Many Things #Guess What? (Wiggly Animation) #Wave To Wags #Havenu Shalom Alechem #Walking on the Moon #Pipers Waltz Plot Intro - where the Wiggles pictures flash on the screen in a 4x4 grid. The Wiggles introduce themselves. *'Song 1': We Like To Say Hello - The Wiggles ride on their outdoor car set through Sydney traffic and bridges. Greg points out to Henry that someone is waving hello to him, so Henry waves back. Henry announces he has his band and they'll play a song. *'Song 2': Henry's Underwater Big Band - animated Murray introduces Jo and her son Alex at the beachside. Murray interviews Alex about what he likes to do at the beach. *'Song 3': Having Fun at the Beach Anthony sings a bunch of rhymes like "Sing Sang Song, that's Greg's song" and "snooorrre… that's Jeff's song". The SS Feathersword get into the act too and each crew member talks about their pirate item. For instance, Elefterios talks about his Pirate Bouzuki, Ben talks about his Pirate toothbrush, George talks about standing on his Pirate hands. *'Song 4': Bing Bang Bong (That's a Pirate Song) Jeff's fallen asleep! Greg walks up to him and asks for help to wake him up. Wake up Jeff! Jeff is awake and thanks Greg, but as soon as he leaves, Jeff falls asleep again. Same story with Anthony, and with Murray, except when Murray calls Wake Up Jeff, the guy's still asleep! Murray asks for some ideas, and agrees that we would sing a song to do the trick. *'Song 5': Wake Up Jeff! Anthony and Murray sing the main verse of Bucket of Dew. *'Song 6': Bucket of Dew/Paddy Condon From Cobar - This song features the four Irish dancing girls and lots of confetti. Greg asks Dorothy about a dance she is doing. *'Song 7': Romp Bomp A Stomp - The Wiggle Dancers join this song. *'Song 8': A Frog Went A Walking – animated Anthony is wearing a lifejacket and a captain's hat, and invites everyone to get ready for a boat trip. That means putting on the jacket, having a whistle to blow, and waving at the nearby boats. *'Song 9': Take a Trip Out on the Sea Jeff introduces Dorothy and asks her about a dance she is doing. *'Song 10': Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) Skit - Captain Feathersword is sad because today is his birthday and it seems like everyone's forgotten about it He had put signs all over, but no one has seen them. Several of the pirate crew come and visit him but when the captain asks them what day it is, they answer with everything except his birthday. Of course they all know it's his birthday but are keeping it a surprise. *'Song 11': We're Playing a Trick on the Captain Skit continues: Lucia checks that everything is ready. Now it's time to bring the captain over, but how? Adrian does a backflip and announces a plan, and Elefterios goes to get the captain. When they return, they give him a big surprise! *'Song 12': Have A Happy Birthday Captain Greg has a challenge for Jeff: can he run? Hop? Sing? Fall asleep? Wake Up Jeff! *'Song 13': I Can Do So Many Things *'Song 14': Guess What? – animated Murray introduces Wags and tells him a joke, which Wags laughs at and says "That's funny, Murray!". *'Song 15': Wave To Wags *'Song 16': Havenu Shalom Alechem - This was a beachside song where Anthony does some dancing too! Interview: Greg introduces Mike Fincke, an astronaut at the NASA Johnson Space Center. He's been in space for 188 days. They talk about what it's like to fly in space, and also looking at the Earth from space. Mike shows Greg some of the features of the Apollo space suit. *'Song 17': Walking on the Moon Anthony plays a pipe and asks everyone to join in on the dancing fun. You can dance with a friend or by yourself; it's all good. Everyone will be all dancing the piper's waltz. It comes from beautiful Scotland. *'Song 18': Pipers Waltz Jeff's fallen asleep one last time. Wake Up Jeff! Jeff awakes just in time but the show's over so everyone waves goodbye. Trivia * The prologue for "Henry's Underwater Big Band" was filmed in a live-action style, but the song is in Wiggly Animation instead of live-action. * After Bucket of Dew we start to hear the instrumental version of Dressing Up, but during the transition from Bucket of Dew to the intro to Romp Bomp a Stomp, it switches to the instrumental version of Gulp Gulp. * In "Romp Bomp A Stomp", Dorothy is seen talking, like in the version in the original Wake Up Jeff!, but the song played is the version from The Wiggles Movie, which omits her line. * The song "Guess What?" makes its debut as a Wiggly Animation clip. * This was the last Wiggles video to be released on VHS in America, although a VHS release was planned for Splish Splash Big Red Boat as mentioned in its trailer. * Songs from this video can be seen in The Wiggles Show!. * On the back of the VHS, a picture from the episode The Wiggle Way appears twice. * It premiered on Playhouse Disney as a special on April 9, 2006 and aired again around 2007. * This is as close there is to a Wake Up Jeff re-recording. * Background from Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport was reused in Pipers Waltz. Category:Video Features Category:2006